First Name Basis
by mystriaL-aNgeL
Summary: What would Roy have to do to make his Lieutenant call him by his first name? [RoyxRiza]


**

* * *

**

First Name Basis

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

He did not know what to make of it. This was insane. Absolutely, ludicrously, nonsensically insane! 

"Lieutenant…"

"Colonel."

"Hawkeye…"

"Sir."

It was impossible. No matter what brilliant persuasive techniques he, the notorious womanizer could think of, it was of no use when it came to his loyal, strong-willed subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, who so happens to be as _stubborn _as a mule.

"For Christ sake Riza, why can't you just do as I say?"

It had been for three whole days!

Three whole days of pleading, ordering and black-mailing, not to mention bullying which in no doubt ended when he had half a centimeter of his hair cut off by a bullet speeding just right above his head. He even tried flirting with her, teasing and gushing at her with his infamous Mustang charm. Of course, that hadn't work as well. It was dramatically put to an end when the butt of Riza's handgun sentenced her judgment on him.

After a whole day of recuperating and regaining of his physical equilibrium, he was back at it again.

"No, Sir. This defies the designation of our ranks." She replied coolly, not even bothering to look at him when she answered, busying herself with the reports in front of her as she stood at the side of his desk, sorting them out.

"But, Hawkeye…" he whined. His lips that were usually curved up in a smirk were now occupied by an uncharacteristic pout.

She sighed in exasperation, though her eyes were still glued to her paperwork, "Sir, this really isn't worth troubling over with. You've still got piles of paperwork waiting for your attention."

"Exactly why you should just do as I say!" His voice was just a tad bit off the notch, indicating his desperation. For good note, he dotted off his plead with a long lasting "please……"

The whole of Eastern Headquarters was devoid of any living souls, save the Colonel and First Lieutenant. Everyone was on their holiday break. Breda and Falman were off to some peaceful countryside to relax with the money they have earned from the bets on Havoc's luck on women. Fuery was last seen mopping around in the local convenience store, trying as hard as he could to earn some to fill up his poor stomach after the money he lost from all the bets. Havoc could be most certainly assumed to be up another woman's skirt until he gets dumped again.

Surprisingly, Riza and Roy were the only ones assigned to watch over the headquarters during the break. The orders were supposedly from the Fuhrer himself, claiming that the military headquarters should be guarded at all times.

When Riza had heard of this news from _Maes Hughes _over the phone the other day, she had expected the Colonel to protest or even attempt to wring himself out of it. But instead, he had simply nodded in affirmation when the news came to him. No grunts, no complaints, no protests, just a big wide _grin _plastered across his face.

Riza had had her suspicions, but that was quickly brushed away by the relief of not needing to deal with Mustang's tirade, though now she wasn't too sure if his obedience was a good thing.

So now, nobody was around. No military personnel to observe them furthermore report on them, which consequentially led to Roy's insistence on their drop of formality—for her to call him by his first name. But Riza simply would not comply!

"Colonel Mustang, your duty awaits you. Please get back to your work before I have to resort to force." Her voice gave absolutely no room for negotiation.

This seemed to silence the man for a moment, before Mustang's quiet voice broke in, "Lieutenant, you leave me no choice."

Before she had time to blink, he had traveled from behind his desk in a flash. He stood beside her, hot breath fanning the back of her neck. She was shocked to say the least, but nonetheless could not deny that his sudden closeness sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She felt her head spin from his engulfing warmth. He shifted himself closer, his chest pressing firmly against her back. He slowly positioned his mouth near her ears and blew.

The direct contact of his breath on her sensitive ears caused immediate goose-bumps all over her body. Unbeknownst to her, her inwardly shivers were visibly observed by the man behind her.

He smirked and whispered huskily into her ears, "say it Riza."

Her lips quivered. She had to try her hardest to stop the whimpering that the intimacy of it had evoked. By gods, she was almost melting in his arms like a mindless high school girl!

"I…" another quick shiver hit her as he blew once more into her ear shell. Their bodies were so close together, she could even make out the beat of his heart.

"Yes Riza?" the hand on her shoulders caressed, tenderly massaging out the knots in her back.

That was the last straw. Her head lulled back into the comforts of his chest and she moaned as the pleasing sensation enveloped her. She was delirious. His touch, his scent and the lithe finger movements on her back were the only things she was conscious of. Their surrounding faded with the erratic beat of her heart. Her hips swayed with the rhythm his finger provided.

Behind her, Mustang growled softly at her erotic movements against him. Without a thought, his face pressed forward, covering the mere distance between them for his lips to cover hers pressingly. Their kiss was urgent and demanding. It was as if they were in their own dreams, grabbing the chance before the time when they will soon be jerked awake from slumber.

The kiss lasted until the need for breath was too strong. Once they broke apart, they panted for breath, their escalated heart rate still thumping strongly against their ribs.

Riza's fingers wandered to her lips as she touched it tentatively, lingering at the silken texture of her swollen lips.

"Roy, I…" her voice rang of uncertainty, the usual coldness in her voice clouded by their play of passion just seconds ago. She turned to her companion behind her.

Her sudden movement wrenched him out of his stupor. His face shone with obvious puzzlement, eyes glazed as his mind ran rampant. He struggled for a moment with his thoughts. Finally reaching a decision, under the woman's questioning gaze, he gulped, inwardly strengthening his courage before he uttered his death sentence—

"At last, you called me by my first name!" he choked out.

What inevitably follows next, were the continuous rapid sounds of gunshots and the famously courageous flame alchemist's sharp shrieks for help.

_...Fin._

* * *

**Authors note: **

I haven't been writing for awhile now. My apologies if there are any grammatical errors and well, errors in general. If anyone could kindly point it out, it will be much appreciated. **Read & review, thanks!**

**Note: **I don't know if it has come across clearly-- Roy hadn't planned to kiss Riza. He was caught up in the moment too. I thought it should be clear, but someone in the review had pointed out otherwise, just thought to clarify. Did anyone else have that confusion too? Please point it out so I can do amendments, thanks!

* * *


End file.
